


Kinnie n Mudee

by TheSuperiorVision



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Non-Chronological, Overworld/Mipedian relations, Update when I feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperiorVision/pseuds/TheSuperiorVision
Summary: A series of one-shots chronicling the taboo, love-hate relationship between a Prince and an Ambassador.
Relationships: Kinnianne/Mudeenu





	Kinnie n Mudee

When the Truth Came Out

A cloaked figure sprinted through the deserted castle corridor. The furry claw leaned against a sand-colored column as the figure caught her breath. A fox-like ear poked out of her hood as she listened for her unseen assailant. 

Kinnianne, Overworld Ambassador to the Mipedians, was certainly worse for wear. Her ornate armor was covered in scratches and dents. Her fur was matted and would need hours of combing to fix. If she’d survive.

A blast of red hot energy just barely missed her head. The fox immediately jumped to the other side of the pillar. She peeked around the corner hesitantly but saw nothing.

“Damn invisibility.” She cursed under her breath.

A smooth and haughty laugh filled the large chamber. 

“Please, you can’t hide from me. Don’t you see where we are? You’re on my home turf. I know every inch of this location.”

The voice of the Prince of the Mipedians continued to mock her as she kept darting her head around the lobby of the castle. Various pillars that hung torches and decorative battlegear filled the room. Tapestries with Mipedian royals adorned the walls.

Kinnianne hated to admit it, but he was right. Prince Mudeenu knew the lay of the land and possessed the element of surprise.

“Not for long.” She whispered to herself before tensing up in preparation. “Dust Storm!”

A miniature cyclone kicked up in the middle of the chamber, ripping the tapestries and ornaments from the walls. Sand and dust spun around the room, blinding anyone who would be unfortunate to be caught in the middle of it. The fox’s keen ears could make out grunts of surprise and coughing. Off to the side of the room, she could make out a distortion in the dust, coating something unseen.

Kinnianne smirked, “Power Pulse!”

Mudeenu grunted in pain as he was slammed in the gut by a multitude of fists made of energy, knocking him back and out of invisibility.

The reptilian royal growled in irritation, “Toxic Gush!” He roared as a green miasma of writhing noxious ghouls were shot at the fox.

Kinnianne dodged, the green corruption ate away at a painting behind her. The prince was becoming desperate now that his advantage had been stripped away. Desperate and sloppy, just where she wanted him. 

“You’re losing your edge, Mudee!” Kinnianne laughed as she nimbly dodged his attacks.

That name only served to irritate Mudeenu further for reasons he wasn’t sure. He loves and hates that nickname.

“Vine Snare!”

The Prince was bound by thick vines, sprouting from his opponent’s fingers. Kinniane reeled back and slammed Mudeenu on the stone floor. He was too dazed to recover quickly, and before he knew it, he was pinned.

“You’re finished!” Kinnianne raised her hand to deal the finishing blow before her breath shuddered. She didn’t realize she began straddling the reptile's waist. Their groins were painfully close.

Mudeenu, for his part, didn’t attempt to push her off. His eyes were half-lidded and stared up at her with a look she knew all too well. His scaly fingers held onto her thin waist.

The ambassador caressed the prince’s face. She was transfixed by his glowing pink eyes. Eyes that held a similar wanting to her own. A hand clutched the back of his head, pulling him in for a deep, hungry kiss.

Kinnianne could feel her body getting hot. It had been so long since the last time they could embrace like this. Being the Prince of the Mipedians meant that Mudeenu had bodyguards and high ranking officials with him at all times. 

Kinnianne gasped as her prince left a trail of kisses down her neck. He sucked and nibbled on her neck, making her squirm. Her claws dug into his scales. She hated how much more sensitive her skin is compared to his but she won’t complain.

“My little Oasis Fox.” She heard him whisper. She huffed as her blush intensified. He was such an obnoxious tease and she loved that arrogant jerk. But she had enough foreplay.

Kinnianne began ripping off Mudeenu’s lavish royal armor and he was happy to assist her. He stole a kiss from her as he began to help out of her suffocating cloak and armor.

That’s when everything went from so right to so wrong. The thrill of doing something so inappropriate out in the open began to fade when she finally realized that the palace was empty. There was no one around to catch them in the act. How was that possible? Furthermore, these feelings, these memories. They were wrong. They weren’t hers. What is going on!?

They were only down to the clothes they wore underneath their armor, lips still interlocked when Kinnianne’s eyes widened. Her face would be beet red if it weren’t for her fur obscuring it. She pushed Mudeenu away, screaming as she blasted his chest with a Telekinetic Bolt.

Mudeenu was sent flying, colliding into a pillar before exploding in a shower of blue and white code.

Kinnianne stood in a large dark chamber, wide-eyed. In front of her stood a human boy who looked just as shocked as she did. 

“After an unconventional victory, the winner is Auroracle.” The monotone, yet weirdly sassy, voice of the announcer brought them out of their stupor.

The taller fox woman began disappearing with a line of code, revealing a human girl. The two teens were stock still.

“What the hell was that?!” The boy finally broke the silence. “Wh-why did you kiss me?!”

The girl became red-faced as she glared at her opponent, “Hey, you’re the one that started groping me!”

The boy blushed as well, “Y-yeah, but you’re the one who started tearing my clothes off!”

“Yeah, well you-”

“Your match has concluded. Please vacate the Battledrome.” The robotic voice of their referee droned on.

The two chaotic players reluctantly left the safety of the Battledrome, fully expecting a ribbing from any fellow players that observed their match.

As they exited, they both looked at their fairly recent scans of Kinnianne and Prince Mudeenu, wondering what exactly has been going on between the Ambassador and the Prince.


End file.
